When Bart and Milhouse meet Kimba
by arvinsharifzadeh
Summary: Bart and Milhouse met a nice white lion named Kimba.


One day at the town of Springfield, Bart and Milhouse are looking for more excitement to do for fun.

Bart said, "So Milhouse, what do you want to do today?"

Milhouse said, "Well, we could go to the library."

Bart said, "Are you nuts? I'm not Lisa. Books are for nerds."

Milhouse said, "We can do some pranks at Skinner's house."

Bart said, "Meh, I got bored of that."

Milhouse said, "Then, oh I know, let go to the arcade."

Bart said, "Boring. Come on Milhouse, I need something new and exciting."

Milhouse said, "Well it not like news is gonna come running across the street now will it."

Soon, Bart and Milhouse spotted a white lion running across Springfield.

Bart said, "Whoa, did you see that?"

Milhouse said, "A white lion. Strange."

Bart said, "Come on, let go follow it."

So Bart and Milhouse follow to where the white lion is going. Soon, it led them to the jungle.

Milhouse said, "Uh Bart, where are we?"

Bart said, "This must be the jungle."

Milhouse said, "Bart look, it that white lion."

Bart said, "Wow, it looked like he's fighting with that other lion. Let take a closer look."

Milhouse said, "Okay."

Kimba said, "Grr, this is your last chance Claw. Get out of the jungle."

Claw said, "Ha, you can't make me do anything. I am the king and I am bigger than you."

Kimba said, "You may be big, but you are not the king. Only I am."

Claw started to tackle Kimba, but missed. Kimba then tackle Claw from behind. Then Claw quickly push him toward the rock. Bart and Milhouse gasped. Claw went straight to Kimba and said, "Well, well, well, little cub. It time to end this."

Bart quickly grabbed his sling shot and shoot a tiny pebble at Claw.

Claw said, "Grr, what was that?"

Bart said, "You leave that white lion alone."

Claw said, "Ah, human meat. Just what I needed."

Bart said, "Oh yeah, well eat my short."

Bart pulled down his pant and show his butt to Claw. Claw covered his eyes and screamed, then ran off.

Milhouse said, "Wow, that was great Bart."

Bart said, "All in a day work. Just don't tell Lisa."

Soon, Kimba walk toward Bart and Milhouse and said, "Wow, you saved me, thank."

Bart said, "No problem. I'm Bart and this is Milhouse."

Kimba said, "Nice to meet you. I'm Kimba."

Bart said, "Nice to meet you Kimba."

Milhouse said, "You know, I never seen a white lion before. Basically we see the original ones better."

Kimba said, "Well I may be the last for now, but it'll turn. Say, wanna meet my friends."

Bart said, "Sure."

So Kimba took Bart and Milhouse to Kitty.

Kimba said, "Hi Kitty."

Kitty said, "Oh hi Kimba. Who's your new friends?"

Kimba said, "Kitty, meet Bart and Milhouse. Guys, this is Kitty."

Bart said, "Aw, she looked so cute."

Kitty said, "Thank. You guys looked pretty cool too."

Milhouse said, "So Kitty, are you one of Kimba's mate?"

Kitty said, "Well um, yeah."

Kimba said, "We don't usually get together that much, but we enjoy ourselves. Anyway, there's someone else I want you to meet."

So they waved goodbye to Kitty and went to see Pauly and Bucky.

Kimba said, "Hey Pauly, Bucky."

Bucky said, "Hey Kimba. Uh, who's your new friends?"

Kimba said, "This is Bart and Milhouse. Guys, this is Bucky and Pauly."

Pauly said, "Wow, I never seen a yellow type of human before."

Bart said, "Well we live in a special place called Springfield."

Bucky said, "Isn't that the city?"

Milhouse said, "It more of a town."

Pauly said, "Wow, maybe I can fly through there someday."

Bart said, "Springfield is a good place."

Milhouse said, "The only boring town is Shelbyville."

Bucky said, "I see."

Kimba said, "Come you two. There is just one more person I would like you to meet."

So Kimba took Bart and Milhouse to see Rodger Ranger.

Kimba said, "Hey Rodger Ranger."

Rodger said, "Oh he Kimba. Who's your friends?"

Kimba said, "This is Bart and Milhouse. Guys, this is Rodger Ranger."

Bart said, "Wait a second, I know you. You used to work with my sister Lisa at school."

Rodger said, "Oh yes, Springfield Elementary. Yeah, I could still work there, but I had to retired. Principal Skinner told me all about you Bart. Still a little bad raiser."

Bart said, "I do some pranks yes."

Rodger said, "And you Milhouse, the smart one right."

Milhouse said, "Yep."

Rodger said, "Well it good to see you all."

Bart said, "So you lives here in the jungle right."

Rodger said, "Well basically I go close to the village so I can still be able to eat and do stuff."

Milhouse said, "Wow."

Soon, Bart stomach growled and said, "Boy, I'm sure am hungry."

Milhouse said, "We gotta get going Bart."

Bart said, "Yeah. It was great to meet you all."

Kimba said, "We hope you come back someday."

Bart said, "We might and maybe you can also run across our place."

Kimba said, "I would like that."

So Bart and Milhouse waved goodbye to Kimba and Rodger Ranger and went back home.

The End.


End file.
